Heaven Sent
by Lady Aquitaine
Summary: Chlex...When Chloe finds herself being pursued by unscrupulous men, Lex finds himself literally in the middle of things...Sorry not good at summaries...Please forgive...
1. Default Chapter

Hello All...Here is my new story... I hope you like ï

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story...Darn!

Part One  
  
Lex Luthor had never been so angry in all his life as he sped through the town of Smallville, Kansas. He was not just angry but livid and it was all because of Chloe Sullivan, a presumptuous, irritating, opinionated brat and who also happened to be the editor of the local high school newspaper, The Torch. That she had the nerve to criticize his actions regarding LexCorp in her editorial was bad enough but to go so far as to call him a pathetic, womanizing, rich spoiled brat with way too much time on hands, who seeks the grand approval of his domineering, conniving father was adding fuel to an already burning fire. How dare she call him that?  
  
What was she thinking? Was she even thinking when she wrote that editorial?  
  
The image of the blonde spitfire came to his mind and his blue-gray eyes narrowed. To his immense annoyance his body came alive at the flashing green eyes and brilliant mega-watt smile that she seemed to reserve for Clark Kent and his annoyance rose further when he realized that her mega-watt smile usually faded when she turned her gaze upon him.  
  
Damn! He did not need this...   
  
Someone was definitely going to get herself strangled today... he thought at the image of his hands wrapped around the blonde reporter's neck tantalized him.  
  
The sun had already set by the time he arrived at Smallville High School. The building was already dark and eerily silent. Spotting her red VW Beetle, he parked his silver Porsche next to it and forced himself to take a deep breath. Lex tried to control his raging anger but that proved impossible. Pathetic! She called him pathetic! Is she out of her mind?  
  
Stepping out of his car, he squared his shoulders and walked into the school. He was going to have a little heart to heart chat with Ms. Sullivan and hopefully teach her some manners. Walking through the halls he kept repeating to himself...Calm! Have to remain calm!  
  
I am going to kill her! He silently yelled.  
  
As he turned a corner, a hand suddenly flew out of nowhere and latched onto his arm and he found himself being pulled very forcefully into a tiny, darkened closet. The closet was so dark, Lex felt as if blinders were placed over his eyes.  
  
"What the hell..." He began to speak but the small finger pressed against his lips proved distracting. The familiar fragrance of apples and cinnamon consumed his senses.  
  
"Shhh...Keep quiet..." The soft feminine voice whispered up at him. Lex almost groaned aloud as his body reacted again to the familiar sensual voice. Recognition made him scowl, though in the dark, Chloe Sullivan was impervious to his features. What in the hell was she doing? Why did she have to smell wonderful?   
  
Stop that! This is Chloe Sullivan a.k.a. The Barracuda. She'll chew me up and spit me out. Have to remain very strong around her? Can't show any weakness!  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, I don't know what you are trying to pull but –"Lex roared but stopped quickly when he felt her foot stomped down on his. Oww! The little witch just stomped on my foot!  
  
"What did you not understand about being quiet?" Chloe whispered furiously. Lex's anger was building to an all time high with this blonde brat. He found that his fingers were itching to wrap themselves around her neck and had to control the irresistible urge.  
  
"Did you just step on my foot?" Lex asked in a much softer though angrier tone.  
  
"Yes I did. God, you are such a baby." Chloe whispered back. Lex was taken aback at her comment. He had been called many things but 'baby' was not one of them unless it was in a sexual overtone. An image of the blonde brat straddling him invaded his thoughts. The words 'oh yes, baby' fell from her luscious lips and he viciously wiped them away. I really do not need this...  
  
"Chloe...I'm going to give you to the count of three to explain what in the hell is going on!" Lex growled softly.   
  
"I will explain later. Now, can you please just shut up for few minutes? I need to hear when they leave." Chloe responded in exasperation. Lex couldn't believe she was speaking to him like that. He had never been spoken to with such blatant disrespect.   
  
"When who leaves? Chloe Sullivan..." Lex began.  
  
"Shit! What the hell do I have to do to get you to shut up?" Chloe interrupted heatedly. Her nerves were frayed and Lex Luthor and his endless questions were not helping.  
  
Stepping closer to him, she put out her hands towards him and they fell upon his upper chest. Her mission had been to clamp her hand on his mouth but she became sidetracked by the firm, hard muscles beneath his shirt and jacket.   
  
Oooh! Nice! Very, very, very nice! Who would have thought that Lex Luthor had such a rock hard chest? Chloe thought as she softly pressed her hand firmer on his chest.  
  
Lex immediately stopped his questioning at the feel of her probing hand. The sensation she was causing with her tentative touch was wreaking havoc upon his senses. He closed his eyes to the wonderful feelings and wondered if he should put a stop to it. What in the hell was she doing?  
  
Chloe brought her other hand up and now she used both hands to span the length of his chest. Wow! So broad... Damn! I really should stop... But, hey, it worked... He's quiet for the moment.  
  
Lex inhaled deeply and his body heated quickly as he felt her hands explore his chest. He should stop her... He needed to stop her... But the wonderful sensations were inflaming him and reasonable thought flew out the window. He felt her hands slowly travel upwards.  
  
"Chloe..." He whispered as her hands softly caressed his neck and a low moan escaped his lips. Her hands felt wonderful as they softly touched his heated skin. Chloe own body heat rose as her hands roamed. Lex felt incredibly good underneath her fingers and it was wonderful to have a man like Lex Luthor at her mercy.  
  
A wicked smile form on her lips at his moan. Hmm... I shouldn't be such a tease but...  
  
Chloe hands found their way finally towards his face. They cupped his cheeks before one hand rested over his mouth.  
  
"Shut the hell up!" She said quietly though her smile turned into a grin when she felt him stiffen beneath her fingers.  
  
The little... I'm going to kill her... Witch! Well if she wants to play a game of teasing...  
  
Suddenly Chloe felt his heat enclose her. Instinctively, she backed away but found with the tight space her back was pressed against the wall. He breathed heavily against her ear causing shivers to race throughout her body. Lex smiled against her ear as he felt the shivers. So she's not so immune after all...  
  
"When this is over, Ms. Sullivan, you and I are going to have a very long discussion on why it is not nice to tease men." He whispered hotly into her ear and she fought very hard to control the moan that almost escaped her lips. The body heat he was giving off was distracting and heavenly and she found it very difficult to think straight.  
  
He was about to continue with his seductive torture when voices from the other side of the door interrupted. Lex pulled back slightly and Chloe breathed a soft sigh of relief. Having Lex Luthor this close to her was overwhelming to her senses.  
  
"I'm telling you, I think the little bitch is here." a gravely voice growled. The menace in his voice was very telling and Lex found himself frowning at the voice.  
  
"Well we'd have seen her by now. I think you're full of shit. Come on, let's go. We've got the disk." Another deeper voice replied.   
  
"The deal was we were supposed to bring her back with us. I think we should take a look around." the gravely voice insisted.   
  
"Let's just get the hell out of here. This place gives me the creeps. We'll catch up with her later." The deeper voice replied.  
  
"It's a fucking school. Not a fucking cemetery! What the hell is the matter with you?" the gravely voice asked in disgust.  
  
"I don't like this place when it's dark, asshole!" the deeper voice responded angrily.  
  
"Fucking pansy! If you want to go, then get the fuck out! I'm going to keep looking." The gravely voice shot back.  
  
"Shitbag...We both have to be there. That's the deal or we won't get our money. The boss will be happy we got the disk. Now, let's just go."  
  
Chloe stiffened at the sudden silence. What was going on? Did they leave? It was killing her not knowing what was happening. She tugged on Lex's sleeve but he didn't respond. Lex was also trying to hear what was happening. Chloe tugged on his sleeve again. Lex leaned down to where he thought Chloe's ear might be. He was going to whisper 'Stay still' but found that his lips connected with a soft, velvety flesh that was definitely not her ear.  
  
Chloe couldn't move for a few seconds as she was shocked by Lex's lips upon hers. She quickly moved away as if burned. She felt her face flaming and didn't know how to respond except for: Wow! His lips! Wow!  
  
Lex, for his part, didn't move even when she pulled back. He just kissed Chloe Sullivan. Albeit it was an accident, but nevertheless he just kissed her and he liked it very much. This was really not happening! Not now!  
  
"Shit! All right, let's get the fuck out of here. We'll catch up with her later." The gravely voice growled disgustedly.  
  
Chloe held her breath as she heard the two figures leaving. She was about to open the door when Lex's hand on her arm stalled her. She didn't move catching on quickly that he wanted to wait an extra few minutes. Lex didn't bother to remove his hand and the intense heat from his fingers was driving her crazy. She really needed to get away from this man. She needed to think clearly, which was something she could not do trapped this close to him.  
  
She should be worried about the men, who were chasing after her, but all she could focus on was the fact that Lex Luthor's lips felt heavenly for the few seconds that she was in contact with them and how she wanted to feel them again. Damn! So not happening! Chloe silently growled to herself.  
  
When Lex felt that it was safe to come out, he slowly opened the closet door and stepped out with Chloe close behind him. His blue-gray eyes scanned the area and noted that all was silent. He turned to Chloe, his eyes narrowing and a look of anger appeared on his face.  
  
"Now, Ms. Sullivan, perhaps you can tell me just what in the hell is going on!"


	2. Part Two

Hello All... Thank you for liking my story... Here is the next installment... I really hope you like...

Heaven Sent - Part Two  
  
"Excuse me? Exactly whom do you think you are speaking to? Do I look like one of your many flunkies?" Chloe asked as she placed her hands on hips and scowled at him. Lex took a moment to take in her full appearance. His eyes raked her from top to bottom causing Chloe to blush in response. She noticed that his eyes stopped briefly on her chest before traveling up to meet hers.  
  
"No, Ms. Sullivan, you most definitely are not one of my flunkies. You see...at least my flunkies have some kind of common sense." Lex growled as he was taken aback. She dared to upbraid him. Him!   
  
Chloe's scowl turned into a look of pure disgust as she turned and walked away from him. Lex Luthor and his high and mighty attitude grated heavily on her nerves.  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, my patience is wearing very, very thin. Now, I will ask you once again, what in the hell is going on?" Lex asked furiously as he grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her towards him. The force of the pull caught her off guard and she found herself pressed against him and her body responded to the hard planes of his body. She wanted to mentally kick herself. Damn! He felt heavenly against her.  
  
"How dare you manhandle me?" Chloe's voice broke as she tried for righteous indignation but her traitorous body was making that impossible. She tried to free herself but found that Lex's grip was unyielding.  
  
"Sullivan, I have asked you a question and I demand an answer. This is not one of the many games you seem to involve yourself in." Lex shouted as anger, fear, and worry began to settle within him.  
  
"Games! I do not involve myself in games! I am a serious and dedicated investigative journalist..." Chloe began only to have him viciously cut her off.  
  
"Who prints nothing but tabloid journalism judging by what I have read so far in that trash you call a high school newspaper." Lex's voice rose a few notches. Chloe Sullivan thoroughly frustrated and exasperated him.  
  
"Tabloid! Trash! How dare you judge me? Perhaps you should take a long look at your yourself before you start spouting garbage about me." Chloe tried to pry her arm again from his grip but was frustrated at how useless her efforts proved to be.  
  
"Kindly let me go of my arm, Mr. Luthor!" Her normal voice had turned husky with suppressed anger.  
  
"Not until you anger my question, you pigheaded brat!" Lex couldn't believe he was yelling. He was a Luthor for heaven's sake. Luthors did not yell. They did not show any emotion what so ever yet this small, exasperating minx had him yelling at the top of his lungs. What was wrong with this picture?  
  
"Dammit, Lex! If I can have a few minutes to see to my office, I will answer all of your damned questions. But you will not get anything out of me until then." Chloe reigned in her anger as her eyes went from his hand to his intense eyes. His eyes! They blazed with an inner fire that mesmerized her and Chloe found herself losing her train of thought as she gazed deeply into his blue-gray gaze. She had never seen eyes as fierce, intelligent or passionate as Lex's.  
  
Passionate! What in the hell is the matter with you? Remember this is Lex 'Billionaire playboy' Luthor... Chloe silently chided herself.  
  
Lex continued to glare at her while he reluctantly let her go. Trying to get Chloe to do something she did not want to was next to impossible. With her head held high, she turned and walked in the direction of her office, which made Lex almost smile in admiration. She was definitely an original character.  
  
The door to her office was wide open and she almost cried when she stepped inside. The place was ransacked. No ransacked was not the appropriate term. Destroyed was more like it. Everything was destroyed. Her computers and printers were all smashed on the floor. Her files were strewn everywhere and her cutting board was smashed into little pieces.  
  
Why did I not hear? I should have stopped them...  
  
But what crushed her spirit the most was the destruction done to her Wall of Weird. All of her articles that she had collected throughout her life were torn to shreds and thrown about the floor. Chloe could see the shoe marks on some of her precious articles.  
  
But... No... How could they do this... Chloe thought weakly as she felt her legs give way. Her articles... Her most treasured possessions were destroyed in the space of a few minutes. Angry tears formed in her eyes and they spilled down her cheeks.  
  
"Bastards!" She said in a voice barely above a whisper and her blurry gaze focused on her cuttings from her Wall. My articles...  
  
Lex's strong arms suddenly engulfed her and she felt her body being cradled and lifted. The fight had gone out of her and her resistance faded.  
  
His eyes took in the demolished room in stunned surprise. Why would anyone searching for a disk go to the trouble of destroying her office? Was it meant as a warning? What if she had been here when they arrived? Lex thought to himself as his hold on her tightened.  
  
Lex's eyes hardened as he realized the danger she was in. He had to get her out of here and keep her safe. Without hesitation, Lex stormed out of the office. He looked down at her and noted her silent tears that went straight to his heart. She can't give in. The Chloe Sullivan he knew was a fighter! A survivor!  
  
"Chloe..." Lex began as he carried her out of the building but she did not respond.  
  
He carried her to his car and gently settled her into the passenger seat. He gazed into her face and noticed the glazed expression in her eyes. Softly he tapped her face to get some kind of reaction out of her.  
  
"Chloe!" He called her name in a louder voice but she still did not move. Damn, he had to get them out of there. Who knew if those bastards would come back or not?  
  
Lex quickly ran over to the driver's side, slipped inside and turned on the car. His Porsche came to life and he peeled quickly out of the parking lot. He had to get her away. Should he take her to her house? Do they know where she lives? Making a quick decision, Lex took the road to his mansion. She should be safe there. At least for now...  
  
He arrived at the mansion a short time later and carried an un-responding Chloe into his home. The butler who answered the door looked at Lex with slight concern.   
  
"Harold, could you please get something to eat for Ms. Sullivan?" Lex asked, though Harold noticed that his tone did not leave room for argument.  
  
"Yes sir." He said quickly and sped off to do Lex's bidding.  
  
He carried her into his study and gently set her on the couch. It seemed as if she had just shut down. Disbelief flared within him. He was so used to seeing a feisty, fiery Chloe, that to see her like this was very shocking.  
  
He walked over to the bar and poured a generous amount of amber liquid into a crystal glass and came quickly to her side.  
  
"Chloe... Dammit!" Lex put the glass to her lips but she still remained unresponsive.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan! You will drink this right now!" Lex ordered but she still did not respond.  
  
Think Lex! She needs to respond to something. But what?  
  
Lex tried tapping her face once again. It didn't work. Short of smacking her, which he was not about to do, what would make her respond? He needed to piss her off. He needed to see the spitfire that drove him completely and utterly insane. What would piss her off completely? Think! An evil glint came into his eyes as a smile formed on his lips. Maybe...  
  
With gentle hands, Lex lifted her face towards his and slowly lowered his lips to hers. When she remained unresponsive, he deepened the kiss sliding his hot tongue over her soft, velvety lips and he almost smiled when he felt her stir. Readying himself for the sting of the slap, Lex was surprised when she opened her lips and his tongue met hers. An intense desire raced throughout his body, electrifying everything in its path and he forced himself to go slowly. She'd snap out of it any minute and smack the shit out of him.  
  
The soft moan that escaped her lips wreaked havoc on his legendary control. He felt her deepen the kiss and Lex couldn't help but respond. She was so warm and inviting. She fit in his arms perfectly and he wanted to have more of her. What was she like when she was really in the throes of passion?  
  
The sensation of a warm pair of lips against hers permeated her shock. She figured she must be dreaming, but the dream was so much better than the shock she could still feel at the destruction of the Torch office, that she didn't want to complain. All she wanted to do was feel. And without stopping to question her subconscious, she knew immediately whose lips were pressed to hers.  
  
Lex.  
  
Responding to the demanding lips with a small moan, she prayed that her dream would never end. Lex's lips felt so wonderfully real against hers. Hot, demanding and thrilling. Wow! Never in her dreams, or awake for that matter, had she been kissed like this before. God, did he taste heavenly in this dream of hers.  
  
His body was on fire as her touch; her lips and the soft feel of her body were sending him over the edge. She was magnificent.  
  
The sound of someone clearing their throat was like ice water raining down upon him. Lex tried to gently extricate himself from her but she refused to let go. He was surprised at what a strong grip she had.  
  
"C-Chloe..." He managed to murmur. She responded by groaning once again. She really needs to stop that...  
  
He finally pulled away but almost lost his will as his eyes fell upon her slightly bruised lips. Lips that up until seconds ago were providing the most intense pleasure he had ever experienced.   
  
"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. I've brought the food you requested." Harold the Butler looked a bit red in the face.   
  
"Thank you, Harold." Lex quickly arose from his position at Chloe's side and went to take the tray from the surprised butler. He needed to distance himself from her. He needed to regain his control and composure. Chloe had a way of getting under his skin and that was simply unacceptable. Luthors did not let anyone get to them.  
  
He watched as Harold slowly exited and walked towards a table at the far corner of the room. A sneaking suspicion seeped into his head. Avoidance. Was he avoiding the feisty blonde? Impossible! He viciously shook his head and forced that absurd thought from his mind. Idiotic...  
  
"Lex?" Lex was surprised by the soft voice calling his name from behind his back. At least she's conscious once again. With his trademark smirk in place, he turned to face her but that was quickly wiped off as the sharp crack of her palm against his face brought reality rushing back.  
  
"Lex Luthor! Just what in the hell did you think you were doing?"


	3. Part Three

Thank you! Thank you! I'm happy that everyone has enjoyed my story... Here is the next installment. I hope you like!

_**Heaven Sent - Part 3**_  
  
He knew it had been coming. Hell, he even expected it. But the sting of the slap still managed to surprise him. For a petite young woman, Chloe was amazingly strong.  
  
"Well? What the hell did you think you were doing?" Chloe yelled sharply at him appalled by the way her traitorous body was aching for his touch. NO! This would definitely not do. Not him of all people!  
  
"I was trying to help –"He began to rub the sting away from his cheek. What in the world was he thinking when he thought he preferred a fiery Chloe?  
  
"Mmm... I would have thought a little water or slight tap on the face would have sufficed." Chloe said sarcastically.  
  
Why the ungrateful little monster!  
  
"Short of giving you a good smack, which right now I am seriously regretting, I tried to revive you as best I could." Lex growled  
  
"I did not realize sticking your tongue down my throat was supposed to revive me!" Chloe growled at him. The fact the she totally enjoyed the feel of his tongue was irrelevant right now.  
  
"It worked didn't it! My kiss did revive you, you ungrateful little witch!" Lex shot back enjoying the flush that spread throughout her face and neck. Chloe gasped as she was taken aback.  
  
"Geez, Luthor, you certainly have a high opinion of yourself considering your kiss wasn't THAT good." Chloe shot back furiously. How dare he? The rat!  
  
"What! You little –- Was I hallucinating the fact that I practically needed a crowbar to pry you off me?" Lex growled. Chloe's blush intensified with that comment.  
  
Damn! He was right! He felt so good. Aaah! Stop IT!!  
  
"Crowbar! Ha! Y-You wish!" She said haughtily suddenly at a loss for words. She turned her back on him lest he see the desire that still burned within her and forced herself to calm down.  
  
Lex allowed a small smile to grace his features once her back was turned. Arguing with her was very invigorating and a lot of fun. I wonder how far I can take it to before she throws something at me... At least she's all right and back to her normal bratty self. Which reminds me...  
  
"So, Ms. Sullivan, I believe you were going to tell me what in the hell you have gotten yourself involved in." Lex asked as he folded his strong arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Me! Oooh! You condescending – "Chloe started to rip into him as she turned but found herself caught off guard by his incredibly sexy stance. Why does he have to do that? Must he look so incredibly sexy?  
  
She tried not to let her eyes roam but couldn't help herself as she noticed the bunched up muscles in his arms that strained against the fabric. His shirt was open at the collar and a few buttons had come loose. Her eyes drifted of their own accord towards the revealed sections of his chest.  
  
So smooth! God, what does he look like with his shirt off... Oooo...No! NOT HAPPENING! Wipe these thoughts from your mind... Bad Chloe! Bad! Bad!  
  
Lex watched her as she rapidly shook her head back and forth. He wondered if the destruction of the Torch affected her more than he thought.  
  
"I have not gotten myself into anything, Mr. Luthor. And I resent being spoken to like a child." She forced her voice to return back to normal. That's good Chloe. Be strong. You can do this...  
  
"Trust me, Ms. Sullivan, at the moment – I do not think of you as a child." Lex responded as his gazed roved over her body and she found her eyes locked with his heated ones. She should be upset, hell, downright furious with the way his eyes were raking over her body but found that she was strangely excited. Instead of his eyes, what would his hands feel like...  
  
Quit it! Quit it! This is Lex Luthor! Playboy...Different woman on his arm and in his bed every night... That last thought made her frown.  
  
"Chloe, perhaps, we should take this from the top. Two men break into your office, tear it apart –- "His voice broke off as her face fell at the mention of the destruction. He wanted to kick himself for being such an insensitive idiot.  
  
"I honestly do not know what is going on. Really..." Her voice turned whisper soft as the memory of her destroyed office came rushing back. Her wall... Anger immediately surfaced within her. It was so unfair! Bastards! How could they destroy everything she had worked so hard for?  
  
"Is there anything – perhaps something that you worked on a few weeks ago that might have surfaced..." He forced his voice to harden in order to get her to think. He had to protect her. There was no doubt in his mind.  
  
Strange emotions whirled within his body and he forced them aside not wanting to analyze them just yet. He had to focus...in his mind, a plan had begun to form but he wasn't certain how Chloe was going to react to it.  
  
"There was nothing, Lex. Nothing." She shook her head as she walked over towards the couch and slowly sat down. Now that her brain was working, her mind began to rapidly go over everything that had happened up until now.  
  
Lex sighed as he came over to sit next to her.  
  
"In fact it's been downright boring here lately." Chloe shook her head, her short wavy blonde hair flew wildly about and the blonde highlights caught his eyes. She chewed her bottom lip as she sat deep in thought and Lex found it hard to breathe. Her beautiful face begged to be caressed and her lips...  
  
Enough! Concentrate! He yelled silently as he squelched the urge to run his fingertips through her soft strands.  
  
"Chloe – If you weren't working on a story then what is this alleged disk they were referring to?" He found he had clenched his hands together as he asked this question. Her green eyes gazed deeply into his and for a moment Lex lost all thought.  
  
"I have no idea. There was nothing in my office that was worth all that destruction." Chloe responded though she had to remind herself to breathe when Lex's gaze intensified. Wow! Those eyes...  
  
"Chloe, I have an idea that will keep you safe until we can figure this out." Lex began, bracing himself for her reaction.  
  
"An idea? Hmm... Am I going to like it?" Chloe asked as she smirked into his handsome face.  
  
"It all depends... I think you should stay here." Lex said. Chloe eyes widened considerably and her mouth dropped open. Shock prevented her from forming any coherent thought for a few minutes.  
  
"I believe it's for the best." Lex continued into the silence.  
  
"Wait – Wait. You want me to stay here – With you?" Chloe asked trying to focus on the conversation but her mind wasn't cooperating.  
  
Stay here...With Lex... All by myself... Chloe's head was buzzing with these thoughts...  
  
No! I can't... That would be crazy... Even as she thought this her body told her otherwise as a fire spread rapidly through out her small frame and images of her and Lex in heated positions flew through her mind.  
  
"Uh- Uh- No!" Chloe finally managed weakly. "NO!" Her voice strengthened as she quickly stood up. An image of her and Lex taking a very hot shower together filtered into her brain.  
  
"NO! Stop that!" Chloe yelled. Geez, I'm losing it...  
  
"Chloe, we don't know who is after you and what they know. It is safest for you to remain here. I can protect you." Lex responded solemnly and Chloe was finding it hard to deny him. Damn, does he have to do that?  
  
"I can't – What about my Dad?" Chloe forced herself to focus on arguments to refuse Lex's request.  
  
"We'll tell him everything. He can say you've suddenly gone to visit family in Metropolis." Lex countered smoothly.  
  
"What about my reputation? And does that mean that I would have to stay here like a virtual prisoner?" Chloe went on. Oooh! Good question...  
  
"Actually, when I mentioned that Gabe would tell people you were away, I meant it. I don't want anyone to know you're still in Smallville..." Lex said as he stood to face her.  
  
"I shouldn't ask. I really shouldn't ask. But I have to --- How in the world do you plan to do that?" Chloe responded curiosity and desire eating away at her common sense.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of a disguise." Lex quickly answered. Chloe's eyebrow arched wondering if she heard correctly.  
  
"A disguise? What kind of a disguise?"  
  
"Yes. You would be in disguise while you're staying here." Lex replied with a sexy smirk.  
  
"Lex," Chloe began in sugary sweet voice. For some reason she felt there was more to this disguise.  
  
"You didn't answer my question. What kind of a disguise?"  
  
Lex's smirk intensified at her honeyed tone. "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of you becoming a new member of my staff."  
  
"Ah – NO! If you think I'm going to be one of your servants then you must be crazy! No way in hell am I going to clean your toilets!" Chloe shouted as thought ran rampant in her brain.  
  
"I was actually thinking about you becoming my new chauffeur. But a chamber maid doesn't sound that bad." He teased. Lex smiled as the image of Chloe in a little French maid uniform came to mind. One day...  
  
Chloe frowned for a moment. That wasn't so bad. A chauffeur would be kind of cool... Is that all?  
  
"And you'd also be disguised as a boy."

TBC...


	4. Part Four

_Hi...Here is the next installment...Hope you like...Let me know what you think..._

**Heaven Sent - Part 4**  
  
"A what?" Gabe Sullivan found his voice had risen a few notches with the news his daughter and his boss had given him. A sudden twitching behind his left eye began and Gabe found the fact that he could still feel shock amazing considering that his one and only beloved daughter seemed to be a magnet for trouble.  
  
"Dad, remember your blood pressure?" Chloe said smoothly as she gave him one of her mega-watt grins. Gabe's dark eyes narrowed and he took a series of deep breaths.  
  
"You'd be dressed as a what? Staying where? Working for whom?" Even though he had been told the story, he still had trouble processing the information.  
  
"I'd be disguised as Lex's new chauffeur and pass myself off as a boy. It would be perfect." Chloe went on reasonably. She thought it immaterial to mention to her Dad that it took Lex a good hour to convince her.  
  
"Sweetheart, why can't we just go to the police?" Gabe asked this logical question as he looked upon his daughter's intent face with a worried frown.  
  
When Lex called him and asked him to come up to the mansion for a meeting and bring the quarterly reports with him, he had to admit, he was a bit bothered. Hell, he was furious with Lex for summoning him at nine in the evening. Now, he was glad Lex had been there to keep his incorrigible daughter safe.  
  
God, Chloe, will there ever be a time when you're not hurrying off for that damn story...Gabe thought as he rubbed his hands over his tired face.  
  
"Dad, we are talking about Smallville. All they seem to have is a sheriff and few deputies. Do you really think they are going to solve the break-in and possible threat to my life?" Chloe asked a bit bewildered.  
  
"Gabe, I promise you, I will protect your daughter. I already have men over at the Torch office dusting for any kind of prints." Lex intervened.  
  
"Why Lex, how very CSI of you." Chloe teased though in reality she was very impressed by Lex's rational thinking.  
  
"I promise to share any information they receive with you." Lex's eyes narrowed but he decided to ignore her taunt for the moment. In his eyes, there will be plenty of time for retribution. Gabe's brown gaze went from his boss to his daughter and his worry intensified. He loved his daughter very much but even he had to admit that she was a handful.  
  
"Lex, I appreciate what you're doing but –"  
  
"Gabe, your daughter will be safe here. I swear to you that nothing will happen. Do you really want to rely on the Sheriff? Can the Sheriff guarantee Chloe's safety?"  
  
"Dad, as much as I hate to admit this, Lex is right." Chloe muttered. Lex's eyebrows arched and he barely managed to keep the smug smirk off his face.  
  
"All right. Even if I agree, how long would this arrangement last?" Gabe questioned.  
  
"Until we can find out who is after Chloe. I have men working on this and I will keep them working around the clock." Lex promised adamantly.  
  
"Dad, I will be fine. While Lex has his men working on my office, I can surf around the net and ----"  
  
"No! I don't want you involved in this." Gabe said vehemently with a severe frown.  
  
"That's ridiculous. They are after me, how can I not investigate?" Chloe argued.  
  
"Ah—Ah – Promise me you'll let Lex handle this. I've enough to worry about with you being in danger." Gabe scowled into his daughter's mutinous face.  
  
"That is not fair!" Chloe growled.  
  
"Chloe Sullivan, promise me you will let Lex handle this situation." Gabe's voice hardened when he saw his daughter's face redden.  
  
Lex's admiration for Gabe grew tenfold in that single moment. Ordering Chloe around was not the easiest thing in the world and he was very hard pressed to keep a grin off his face.  
  
"Fine! Fine! I promise. I'll let Lex handle the situation." Chloe growled throwing a heated glare at Lex's smug smile.  
  
"Good! Sweetheart, please, it's bad enough that I can't seem to protect you. I just need to know that you are safe." Gabe's voice softened a bit. Chloe sighed.  
  
"I promise. I will be fine." Chloe threw herself into her father's arms and gave him a tight hug. Now that decisions had been made, Lex decided to give father and daughter some time to be alone.  
  
"I'll see to the arrangements. I'll be back in a few minutes." Lex said though he got the distinct impression that his announcement went unheard. Chloe pulled back as soon as the door opened and closed. She smiled at her father.  
  
"He's not that bad once you get past his 'I'm a Luthor therefore I'm a God' complex." Chloe chuckled. Gabe couldn't help but laugh knowing his daughter well.  
  
"Chloe..." Gabe began but her grin stopped him short. He groaned slightly.  
  
"Dad, I promise I'll take it easy on him."  
  
"Can you at least remember I have to work for him?" He asked knowing it was futile.  
  
"I will. Trust me, Dad. Lex won't even know I'm here half the time." She said solemnly.  
  
"Somehow, I doubt that."  
  
After another half an hour, Gabe left for home with Chloe promising to call him. Lex was already in the study examining some documents when Chloe entered. She still couldn't believe she was here. In the Luthor mansion. Alone with Lex. She found she had to stifle an un-Chloelike squeal.  
  
A fluttering in her stomach began as she took a few minutes to study Lex. Handsome as ever. Her eyes wandered from the top of his bald shiny head to his beautiful face, down to his powerful chest that she remembered so well, to his long legs encased in black slacks.  
  
Wow! He certainly did know how to catch one's eye...  
  
"So what's the plan?" Chloe forced herself to concentrate on the issue at hand. This was not the time for childish fantasies, although the fantasies running through her mind were most definitely not childish.  
  
"Well," Lex began, leaning back and crossing his arms causing Chloe's mouth to water, "I informed Harold that you'd be starting tomorrow as my chauffeur. I told him the situation and made it clear that no one else is to know. We need to keep the pretense of your being a boy and a chauffeur as real as possible."  
  
Chloe nodded her head slowly while an image of Lex suddenly standing and pulling her into his arms ran rampant through her foggy brain.  
  
"Chloe? Chloe?" Lex repeated her name as he noticed that her eyes had glazed over. She shook her head quickly, forcing herself to focus.  
  
"Sorry. I was thinking about – er – y-your men at the Torch. I wonder if they found anything." Chloe said as she gazed around the room.  
  
Look away... Do not look at him... I'll be fine if I don't LOOK at him...  
  
"As for the plan, your day will start at seven o'clock. I have several meetings in Metropolis. Then we head back where Harold will inform you on your duties and the maintenance of the cars." Lex outlined.  
  
Her gaze quickly shot back to him. Duties. Maintenance. SEVEN O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING.  
  
"W-What? I don't know anything about cars. How in the world am I supposed to take care of them? And what's this about duties? What duties? As for seven o'clock, are you crazy?" Chloe's tirade had her pacing in front of him. Lex struggled to hide the smile.  
  
"Harold will go over your duties with you. As for the cars...I believe what's involved would be simple oil changes, brake checks, transmission checks etc. The cars have to be in excellent condition at all times." Lex responded thoroughly enjoying her flushed face. He knew that Chloe would take any opportunity to explore and investigate, if not the situation with the Torch, then the next best thing: Him. And that, he could not allow to happen.  
  
"What? B-But – B-But – " Chloe was shocked that she found herself sputtering.  
  
"You'll be fine. Harold will explain everything. Now, let me show you to your room. You've had a long day and tomorrow we have an early start." Lex picked up the documents before him and stood.  
  
"Now listen Lex, I'm not so sure about this." She began only to realize that Lex was not listening. He had walked straight to the door and was out of the room in an instant. Her eyes widened as she realized he was not coming back for her. He actually expected her to follow him like some trained dog.  
  
"Oooh! Of all the nerve!" Chloe growled hating the fact that she had to run to catch up with him.  
  
All of a sudden, she wasn't as certain of this plan as the urge to strangle him grew within her. She followed him down a series of halls where he finally stopped before a door. He opened the door and motioned for her to precede him. Glaring at him, she entered the room with her head held high and frowned at the sight before her. It was a small room with a single bed that looked strangely uncomfortable. There was a nightstand before it and a 5-drawer dresser at the far end. She almost cried out when she noticed there was no sign of a TV.  
  
At least it had its own private bathroom though can one really consider a shower stall, a small sink and a toilet a bathroom...  
  
"Mmm... T-This is f-fine." Chloe forced her voice to remain neutral as she looked around.  
  
This room looks just like a prison cell...without the charming roommate...  
  
"Do you have any questions for me Chloe?" Lex's soft voice washed over her causing her to tremble slightly.  
  
Lex became conscious of just how small the room really was and found that his body heat had risen several degrees. It was sheer torture to be so close to her yet have to restrain from reaching out and touching her soft cheek or feeling her soft lips... An immediate tightening in his pants had him shifting from one foot to another.  
  
She turned to face him and realized how close she really was to him. His glittering silver-blue gaze resting on intently her had her at a loss for words.  
  
As soon as their gazes locked, Lex was lost to all rational thought. He wanted to touch her again. He wanted to hold her. But most of all he wanted to taste her. And of its own accord, his hand softly traced the outline of her cheek. A smirk formed on his lips as he noticed her shiver.  
  
His eyes immediately focused on her slightly parted lips and he discovered himself drifting closer. Just a taste. A simple taste.  
  
"Lex..." Chloe breathed softly. He was going to kiss her. Did she want that? Unconsciously she took a step back, uncertain of her emotions. Lex caught her movement and went still. What was he doing?  
  
"Ms. Sullivan, I hope you have a good evening. I'll see you in the morning." Lex forced his face to remain impassive as he nodded to her and quickly left the room.  
  
Outside, Lex halted in his tracks as he tried to calm the raging desire that coursed through his body. Am I insane? This is Chloe Sullivan. Gabe's daughter. She is under my protection.  
  
Damn! This cannot happen again. This will not happen again! Never ever again!  
  
Right! And I'm a damn saint...

TBC...


	5. Part 5

Hi folks – Sorry for the delay on bended knees. Please forgive... With school starting this week, my mind has been someplace else. Here is the next part – I hope you like! :)

**_Heaven Sent - Part 5_**  
  
Chloe gratefully sank into her lumpy, small bed. This past week had been very difficult and Lex Luthor was to blame for it all. And wearing an uncomfortable, shapeless black suit and itchy black wig only made matters worse. Who would have thought that he was such a demanding, tyrant?  
  
Her days usually started at the ungodly hour of 5:30. 5:30AM! That anyone would willingly leave a warm bed at that hour was pure lunacy. But here she was, awaking at that hour for a full day of learning the art of chauffeuring. Ugh! She really could kill Lex. Every time she was forced to learn how to rotate or change tires she'd imagine herself squeezing Lex's neck. Every time she was forced to learn how to change the oil or transmission fluid she wanted to plunge one of the many screwdrivers into his heart. She was responsible for the upkeep of the cars and therefore the cars had to be washed daily by hand. The bastard didn't even believe in carwashes.  
  
_Ooooh! I just want to rip him into little pieces._  
  
Then there was the issue of catering to his every chauffeuring need. If he wanted to go to the store to get a chocolate bar, she had to be ready to drive him. If he wanted to just drive around for the sake of driving around, she'd have to be ready. It didn't matter what time it was. She had to be ready. Then to top everything off, he'd give her one of those sexy smirks that made her want to jump his bones and kiss the living daylights out of him.  
  
_Damn! This wasn't fair. _  
  
This was supposed to be easy. Just drive him around, stay out of sight and have a look around the mansion. Who would have thought that he was such a fucking prima donna? Every night this past week she had been so exhausted at the end of her day (which was usually 9PM) that she fell asleep with minutes. That galled her even more. To go to bed at 9PM was harsh. And Lex did not help the situation either. In fact, she got the sneaking suspicion that he was enjoying having her at his beck and call. Bastard!  
  
A smile did form on her face when she thought about her first day with him. She was running a bit late and had put on her uniform and black wig haphazardly. Lex was already waiting for her by the car when she appeared on the front steps. She was buttoning up her shirt when she looked up and caught the heated look in his eyes. Momentarily caught off guard by that heat, she simply stared back. Her knees almost gave out as his gaze roved over her body. Her heart pumped furiously as the silver blue orbs stopped briefly on her hands still on the buttons of her shirts. It was as if his eyes caressed her breasts softly as the peaks hardened painfully. He broke their gaze and a blush stained her cheeks. She rushed over to the driver's side of the car quickly and jumped in.  
  
_Be calm. It was nothing. Be calm, Chloe._  
  
When Lex still had not entered, she sighed and jumped out again.  
  
"What?" Chloe briskly asked. Her senses were still reeling from Lex's look and the last thing she needed was to meet his gaze again until she was back to normal.  
  
"The door." Lex responded hoarsely. Chloe rolled her eyes and gazed at the front door.  
  
"It's locked. Okay?" Chloe shot back irritably as she once again jumped into the seat. Lex still hadn't moved. She once again jumped out of the car.  
  
"Do you plan on standing there all day? Because if so, I have other things to do." Chloe growled.  
  
"Chloe, the door." Lex growled back.  
  
"And I said it was locked. Now hurry up and get in. I don't have all day! Geez!" Chloe once again sat behind the steering wheel. This time she heard Lex sighed irritably as he sat down. The glare he gave her was enough to freeze Hell. A chuckle escaped her as she remembered that day. She had known full well what he wanted but she'd be damned if she was going to make it that easy.  
  
_Lex Luthor can open his own damned door. _  
  
The amusing memory quickly faded as she came back to herself, images of last night's dream filtering into her mind, causing her to groan in response. That was the last thing she needed. To remember a dream about Lex Luthor in all his naked glory feasting upon her equally naked body.  
  
NO! NO! NO! You will not remember that! Chloe yelled aloud at herself as she tried to remind her brain that she was supposed to be upset with the sexy, bald billionaire.  
  
_Remember when you questioned him on the progress of finding the two SOB's that destroyed her precious Wall, he put you off by saying he hadn't heard back. Right! What a load of crock!_  
  
He knew all right! He just wasn't saying anything. She had to take deep breaths many times in order to calm her raging fury.  
  
Damn him!  
  
_Okay Mr. Luthor, I am going to get some answers from you tonight. If I have to beat you over the head with you lap top, I will get some answers!_  
  
With that resolve in mind, she jumped from the bed, quickly grabbed her phone on the off chance her dad might call and marched out of the room. She marched the series of passages until she finally reached the front hall. The doors to the study were closed. Squaring her shoulders, she stormed into the study determined to give Lex Luthor a piece of her mind. She frowned when she noticed he wasn't any where in sight. Shit! Where was he?  
  
Backtracking a bit, she decided to visit his office. He must be in there. She stopped before the door and squared her shoulders again. She entered the room without knocking only to once again be caught off guard by Lex's absence.  
  
_Ooooh! Where was he? _  
  
"May I help you, miss?" Harold's voice asked from behind her and she visibly jumped in fright. Holding a hand to her chest, Chloe glared at the butler who had become a friend.  
  
"Harry! What is the matter with you? You just don't creep behind a person and scare the crap out of them!" Chloe griped as tried to get her heart rate under control.  
  
"Sorry, miss. I should have stomped ahead of time." Harry responded seriously though his eyes twinkled merrily at her.  
  
"Sarcasm? How delightful? Just what I need at the moment." Chloe griped with an arch of her eyebrow.  
  
"Once again, I apologize, miss. It couldn't be helped." Harry smiled in return. Chloe rolled her eyes before she allowed a small smile to form on her face.  
  
"Hphmm! Where is the master of this grand mausoleum?" She asked airily with a wave of her hand.  
  
"The master is in his room. May I be of some assistance?" Harold responded carefully having witnessed the tension between his master and his new 'chauffeur'.  
  
"No. I'm fine. I just need a few minutes with the evasive tyrant. So if you could just point me in the right direction that would be great."  
  
"Well, miss, he's left strict instructions not to be disturbed." Harold went on, warily uncertain of how to proceed with this situation. What should he do? Should he give her the information? With Ms. Sullivan, she'd probably look in every room until she found him.  
  
"Don't worry about him. If he throws a tantrum, I promise to take full responsibility and blame." Chloe replied grinning cheekily. She knew she shouldn't speak so disrespectfully of Lex in front of his staff but hell, after the week she'd had he so deserved it!  
  
Harold couldn't help but smile at her grin. Things certainly had livened up since Ms. Sullivan came to stay with them. Who knew what might happen?  
  
"Second floor. Go straight down the hall and it's the last door on the left."  
  
"Perfect! Harry, I so owe you!" Chloe cooed as she threw her arms around the shocked butler before rushing off.  
  
She found the stairs quickly and compelled her body to take them at a normal pace. It wouldn't do to take them two at a time. She found his room easily and paused to take a breath. Wiggling her shoulders and neck around, she marched into the room.  
  
"Lex Luthor, you and I need to have a talk." Chloe said forcefully, though her voice faded as she realized he wasn't in the room.  
  
_Dammit! Double damn! Where in the hell is he? _  
  
Chloe eyes widened as she got a good look at Lex's room. "Great! I'm in a hovel and he's in the lap of luxury!" She looked around the huge room in mild disgust and wonder. The rooms were done in dark tones with matching furniture of cherry wood and mahogany. It surprisingly fit Lex to a tee. A large desk with a computer Chloe would kill to own resided by one of the huge bay windows on the left. Next to it was a large wine colored leather couch with a small coffee table before it. A large, blue plush Persian rug lay under the couch and table. Chloe itched to run her toes over the plushness.  
  
Her eyes traveled to the other side of the room where the largest four-poster king-size bed she had ever seen dominated the wall. Wow! What a bed! A person could get lost in that bed. A person could do many things inâ€thatâ€bed.  
  
Images of her dream came to mind and she desperately tried to push them away but they would not leave her. She saw in her mind's eye, a very naked Lex Luthor on that bed. Shit! What a sight!  
  
Her mind's eye conjured the image of her joining Lex in that bed. Chloe fanned herself as heat began to rise within her. She saw herself straddling Lex and moaning in delight as his hands caressed her body. His strong hands settled on her breasts and she whimpered as his hands rubbed and stroked them. Her breasts perked up at the images. She found that her feet were unconsciously taking her towards the massive bed. Up close and personal, her fantasies became more graphic.  
  
Lex suddenly arose with her still on top of him and began to suckle her taut nipples. Her hands caressed and stroked the smooth skin of his bald head with abandon. His hands went up and down her back as his teeth slightly grazed the erect crowns.  
  
"Oh lord!" She moaned as she saw her fantasy Lex leave one breast and begin on the other. A throbbing between her legs flared out of control and she felt wetness seep into her panties. Fantasy Lex's lips left her breast to travel upwards to the sensitive spot on her neck. He licked and nipped at her and Chloe jumped at the invisible touch. God! Help me!  
  
Fantasy Lex then turned the tables on her as he flipped them over and settled his large frame over hers. Chloe saw Fantasy Lex settle himself comfortably between her thighs and she ached to feel the full length of him. Her hand stretched out and felt the smooth satin of the sheets. A sigh escaped her lips and she smiled.  
  
_Just as I thought_  
  
She saw Fantasy Lex claim her lips for a deep, drugging kiss that shook the very core of her. Their tongues danced with each other begging for more. She saw herself arch towards Lex pleading with him to end the torture.  
  
'No. Not just yet. I'm going to savor every moment.' He responded bring a low growl to her lips.  
  
'Dammit, Lex. Please! I need you!' she responded. His replied with another kiss silencing her for the moment. When the need for air became to great, he tore his lips away and let his tongue lick around her ear. His hot breath inflamed her even more.  
  
'Chloe' Fantasy Lex groaned, bringing an answering groan to her lips.  
  
"Lex" she moaned in return.  
  
"Chloe?" He said again questioningly. Suddenly the images vanished as reality came crashing down upon her.  
  
_Oh my God! Please tell me he did not hear meâ€Please, lord, tell me I wasn't vocal_  
  
"Chloe? What are you doing here?" Lex asked from behind. She whirled around intending to make a whimsical remark but found herself suddenly at a loss for words.  
  
Lex's magnificent form stood before her wrapped in nothing but a towel, his skin glistening with moisture. Despite the turmoil her mind was currently engaged in at the sight of him, she suddenly realized that another door stood off to her right.  
  
_FUCK! He was in the shower! Why did she not hear? Damn! Damn!_  
  
"I – Ah – Well – I"  
  
Shit! What did she come here for? There was a very good reason. She just couldn't remember it at the moment. How could she remember anything when Lex's muscled bare chest stood before her with drops of water running down it? Her tongue ached to lick them off one by one.  
  
To say that he was surprised to find the one woman who had been haunting his dreams actually in his room was an understatement. Shocked was more like it.  
  
In the shower, thoughts of her had consumed him and his thoughts had quickly turned wicked as he'd pictured them showering together. He would rub the soap up and down her curvaceous body loving the feel of her warm wet skin against his hands. The images were so clear that Lex's shaft instantly came to life. He struggled to calm himself but when his eyes locked with hers he saw the passion that permeated her green orbs.  
  
Desire raged throughout him as he thought about taking what she seemed so freely willing to give. No! Not her!  
  
"Chloe, don't look at me like that!" He groaned softly, viciously squelching the urge to take her in his arms and toss her onto the bed, climbing in behind her.  
  
"Lexâ€I'm notâ€ I –" She tried to deny his words but the truth was in her eyes and she knew it. She wanted Lex. She needed Lex.  
  
"Go! Go now, or I won't be responsible for my actions." His voice was hoarse as he used every ounce of willpower he had to control himself.  
  
"But I don't –" She tried again only to stop as he moved to stand before her. Her eyes clashed with his blazing silver blue orbs, the need to feel him too great to be denied.  
  
"You don't know what you want." Lex said ruthlessly. Chloe's eyes flashed with a fire of her own as anger began to surface within her.  
  
Suddenly his hands reached out and pulled her towards him. His lips crushed hers in a hard, unyielding kiss. Chloe was lost. He was finally there, in her arms, just where she'd longed for him to be. She returned his kiss with a fervor that surprised her.  
  
Lex felt his body respond to her kiss. He had meant to scare her but he should have known that Chloe would not frighten very easily. His blood, his brain and his body all converged to urge him to give into his deepest desires. Lex deepened the kiss using his tongue to war with hers. Chloe groaned happily as she pressed herself against him fully. She felt his shaft press against her stomach and wondered what it would be like to have him inside of her.  
  
Just as quickly as he held her to him, Lex pushed her away. He forced himself not to look directly at her.  
  
"You're just a child! What would a child know about what they really want? Now, out!" Lex growled.  
  
Hurt filled her eyes at his words. She'd never thought that Lex would speak to her like that. The anger that she had pushed aside came back in full force.  
  
_Bastard! How dare he?_  
  
"Get out! Now!" Lex roared, refusing to meet her gaze. He knew that if he looked into her eyes, he would be lost.  
  
With dignity and grace, Chloe raised her chin and slowly walked out of his room determined not to let the tears fall until she reached the confines of her room.  
  
The soft click of the door closing tore through him. He would have preferred Chloe yell and storm off. But this quiet retreat ate at him and he had never felt so ashamed and cowardly in all his life.  
  
"I'm sorry." Lex softly whispered.


	6. Part 6

Hello everyone...Sorry for the delay...I'm still trying to get used to being back in school. Here is the next installment...I hope you like it...Let me know what you think...Feedback helps me alot...

Autumngold, I have just finished Part 7 and I'm sending it on to SaraC (who's totally awesome) to look over. I promise as soon as it is ready, I'll post it... :)

**_Heaven Sent - Part 6_**  
  
_God, why am I such a damned fool?_  
  
Lex thought to himself for the hundredth time as he knocked back the last of the brandy he had been nursing. The golden brown liquid went down his throat smoothly and at another time he would have savored it's richness but not this night. Tonight something else, or someone else occupied his mind so completely that nothing else could tear him away from his dark thoughts.  
  
Lex ran a hand over his face as he gazed around his bedroom. Sitting on his couch with Beethoven's 5th symphony playing softly in the background he noted that something was missing from this room. Chloe. When he first saw her in his room, five days ago, Lex had been stunned by his reaction. It seemed so natural to have her there. And for a moment when she had her back turned to him while staring at his bed, Lex was truly happy. He never wanted the moment to end. In fact, he craved for the moment to continue endlessly.  
  
But then reality set in and Lex realized that he was turning into a romantic fool. She was off limits to him. A sarcastic smirk appeared on his face at the irony of the situation. The one woman, whom he wanted more than anything in the world, was the one woman whom he couldn't have.  
  
_Why? Why can't I?_  
  
Because he was Lex Luthor. And women like Chloe Sullivan did not date semi-reformed rakes like Lex. Women like Chloe Sullivan dated honest and dependable men like Clark Kent. He frowned at that unpleasant thought. The mere idea of Chloe being in other man's arms, even if it was Clark Kent, was like someone hitting him in the gut with a sledge hammer. It was out of the question. She belonged to him. She...  
  
He slowly ran his hands over his face again, for once, uncertain of how he should proceed. He made a promise to Gabe to protect his daughter. But did that promise really include himself? Lex knew he would protect Chloe with his life. But just what were his feelings? Chloe was not like the other women in his life. She deserved much better. Could he fall in love with her? Was he already in love with her? The answer to that question filtered easily into his mind as a smile graced his features.  
  
There was only one way to settle this. He needed to speak with the spunky blonde immediately. Lex looked at his watch and groaned. It was two o'clock in the morning. He would have to wait until she was up.  
  
_No! I have to settle it now. _  
  
Convincing himself that he had no other option, Lex stood up and squared his shoulders. He had to be strong. Chloe would spot weakness in a heartbeat and spring upon it. He walked to the door when he stopped suddenly.  
  
The memory of the last words he said to her flashed before his eyes.  
  
_"You're just a child! What would a child know about what they really want?"_  
  
Damn! With the silent treatment she had been giving him since his stupid declaration, Lex wondered if she would even open the door to him. Her silence in itself surprised him completely. He expected her to rant and rave and throw things at him and was prepared for it but this silence was something he was not used to. He'd probably end up speaking to her closed door.  
  
I could get the key to her room and let myself in...  
  
_NO! She's already angry with you for insulting her and throwing her out of your room. What do you think she will do if you enter her room without her consent?_  
  
Lex sighed as he opened his door. Well, I guess I will soon find out. With that last thought, he quietly left his room. Ideas popped into his mind as he walked the halls. He discarded them just as quickly. Should he beg?  
  
_Luthors do not beg!_  
  
Lex snorted at the mere thought. He should just tell her the truth. Chloe was a woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever known. And he wanted her. He finally arrived at her door and paused. Taking in a few short breaths, Lex knocked on her door. When he received no answer, he knocked louder and waited. Still no one answered. What if she's not in her room? Impossible.  
  
Lex pounded on her door as worry began to creep into his bones. She couldn't... She wouldn't...  
  
_All right! Can you please QUIT the damned banging..._  
  
Relief flooded his senses as he heard her very disgruntled voice from the other side of the door. He heard her moving around and then a loud "Ouch" and "Shit" soon followed. Lex's eye brows rose. Perhaps, now was really not the best time.  
  
_This had better be a damn emergency..._  
  
The door burst open and for a moment Lex couldn't speak. He knew that she was beautiful but standing there in a clingy light blue t-shirt and shorts she made his breath catch. Her delectable body was amply displayed for his silver blue eyes to feast upon. And feast upon they did as they slowly roved over her entire body from the top of her tussled blonde head to her long sleek legs. The image of those legs wrapped around his waist had him straining uncomfortably against his pants.  
  
A blush stained her cheeks at his heated gaze as she glared daggers at him. She was a wonderful and desirable sight to behold. Then his eyes narrowed as he took in her appearance more closely. What if he was some crazed lunatic? How dare she open the door dressed like that.  
  
"What are you doing answering the door dressed like that?" Without thought the question burst from his lips. Chloe looked at him as if he were the crazed lunatic before shaking her and slammed the door in his face.  
  
Lex knocked again but the door remained firmly closed this time.  
  
_Go away, Luthor!_  
  
Lex heard the yell and frowned. He did not come all the way down here to waylaid by the ill-mannered brat.  
  
"Chloe, we have to talk." Lex willed his voice to remain reasonable. After all it was his fault that she was angry.  
  
_NO!_  
  
Lex teeth grit his teeth in mounting frustration. "Chloe, we are going to talk! Now open this door." Lex growled.  
  
_Does the term 'Drop dead' mean anything to you? _  
  
"Will you stop being so damned difficult and open the door?" Lex growled again as he began to study the door intently.  
  
_Why Lex, that's what we 'children' do best? Now, why don't you be a good boy and go away!_  
  
"Dammit, Chloe, I am trying to apologize!" Lex's teeth began to hurt from grinding them so hard. Silence reigned upon the hall. He heard her shuffling about. He was contemplating kicking the door in when suddenly it open to reveal the object of his desire.  
  
Chloe leaned against the doorway and casually crossed her arms in front of her. "Well, Luthor, I'm waiting." She went on imperiously. Lex's eyes narrowed at the gleam in her green eyes.  
  
"Chloe, I – I'm sorry." He said simply. She waited a few seconds before her eyebrows shot upwards.  
  
"That's it! That's all I get." She asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes. What else did you want?" Lex answered warily.  
  
"Let me get this straight. You call me a child and tell me I don't know what I want, then you proceed to throw me out of your room and all I get is 'I'm sorry'..."  
  
When she put it that way, it did sound worse that he thought. "I'm truly sorry." Lex added.  
  
"You—You --- Never mind." She growled as she stepped back into her room and slammed the door yet again in his face. He couldn't believe she'd done it again. She'd slammed the door in his face again. He'd apologized. What more did she want?  
  
"Dammit Chloe! You open this door." Lex began twisting the door knob but found that her door was firmly locked.  
  
_Good night! I hope you rot! -- Chloe called from the other side._  
  
"Fine! Have it your way, you stubborn brat! Are you away from the door?" Lex asked casually.  
  
_Yes. What the hell kind of question..._  
  
Lex didn't give her time to finish her statement as he moved to stand in front of the doorway and with a mighty thrust of his leg, kicked the door open. He slowly walked into the room to see a stunned Chloe Sullivan. Her mouth opened and closed for several moments.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?" Chloe managed to screech.  
  
"Yes." Was all Lex said as he again decided to surprise the furious blonde by heading straight for her, plucking her off the floor and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Lex Luthor! Have you gone insane? Put me down this instant!" Chloe shrieked as she tried to regain some semblance of control.  
  
"You just couldn't make this easy for me." Lex replied with a smile. Life with Chloe was definitely not going to be boring. And for the first time in his miserable life, he was looking forward to what the future held.  
  
"What? Why you overbearing lout!" Chloe yelled as she pounded on Lex's strong back. "You actually have the audacity to blame me!"  
  
"Unless you want the servants to witness our little romantic display, I suggest you lower your voice, sweetheart!" Lex found himself grinning when he heard her less than lady like comments on his idea of 'romantic display'.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" She asked in a much softer tone as the blood rushing to her head and her futile struggles managed to take the wind out of her.  
  
"The one place where we can talk without being interrupted." He shot back pleasantly.  
  
"I don't think we have anything else to talk about. You've made you feelings very clear." Chloe replied as she tried to get a clue as to where they were headed although she had a pretty good idea where he was taking her.  
  
Lex remained silent as he tried to think of what he would say. Now that he had her in his arms, literally, he wasn't about to let her go. They were both silent as he walked up the stairs and down the halls. He finally arrived at his door and entered. When Chloe saw the familiar surroundings, to her annoyance, her heart began to beat faster.  
  
Lex put her on her feet in the middle of the room. Dizziness attacked her briefly and she latched onto Lex arm for support. When her dizziness passed she glared up at him only to be caught off guard by the tender smile he bestowed upon her.  
  
Anger surged within her at his barbarian tactics. Rolling her hand into a fist she pulled back and swung at him. Lex, who had known she would try something, immediately ducked. The force of her swing and missed target propelled her to swing around in a full circle. Lex caught her from behind and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Oooh! You bastard! Get off me!" Chloe screeched as she tried to pry herself loose from his strong grip.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was an idiot. A fool. A jackass."  
  
"Jackass is not what I was calling you these past few days. Try a much stronger word!"  
  
"I was trying to protect you. You are under my care ---" Frustration gnawed at him as he struggled to hold the strong blonde.  
  
"What!" Chloe shrieked as she pulled her foot back and connected with his shin. Lex's grip on her loosed at the unexpected blow. Chloe quickly jerked from his grasp and launched her small body at him causing them both to fall backwards onto the floor knocking the breath out of Lex.  
  
Chloe immediately attacked with her fists while Lex tried to retain some control over the situation.  
  
Note to self – never to piss off her off again... Lex silently thought as he finally managed to grab hold of her arms and bring her down on top of him.  
  
The fury within her sparkled in her green eyes and Lex was hard pressed not to kiss the breath out of her. But then he rethought that unwise decision – Why not?  
  
Plunging his hands into the silky strands of her golden hair, Lex brought her head downwards and claimed her lips in a crushing kiss. Sensing her shock, Lex deepened the kiss as his tongue traced the outline of her lower lip demanding entrance. When her lips parted, his tongue raced inside to claim her soft velvety tongue in a heated and stormy dance. The heat this simple kiss stirred within him caused him to growl low at the back of his throat. Her response to him was shattering and Lex's need for her grew.  
  
"Lex..." Chloe moaned softly into his ear finally tearing her lips away from the mind numbing kiss. The heat of her breath on his sensitive lobe caused his already pounding blood to flow southward.  
  
"Chloe – " Lex began only to be silenced by Chloe's fingers upon his lips. She looked down upon him and gave him a seductive smile.  
  
"Lex, you're right about one thing," Chloe sighed softly, "I am just a child and you are way too old for me."  
  
Taking advantage of the shock of these words, Chloe quickly jumped up and with a spring in her step, left the room leaving a surprised Lex Luthor to recover from a severe blow to his ego.  
  
"Old!?" He growled disbelievingly.  
  
TBC...


	7. Part 7

**Hi All...How is everyone doing? So enough with the small talk... Here is next installment... I hope you like... SaraC - Thank you! Thank you! **

**Heaven Sent – Part 7**

"_I have to speak with you. It's urgent that you meet me at my place tonight!" _

These simple words kept re-playing themselves in Chloe's mind as she stood outside the dark five-storied building. Looking around, she noticed that the streets were unusually quiet for nine o'clock in the evening. Where is the blasted traffic? And what in the hell possessed her to come here in the first place?

The answer came quickly to her. _Lois. Lois Lane._ Her cousin. Her rival. Lois was the only reason she would ever sneak out of the safe haven called the Luthor mansion. Well, okay, maybe one of the reasons she would sneak out.

_Okay...I'd probably sneak out any way. But that is not the point here. _

Actually, Chloe had to admit, if it weren't for Lois's timely call, she would probably have snuck out very soon. Two and half weeks of being enclosed in the mansion with Lex Luthor was driving her insane. A woman could only take so much and after her snide remark about his being 'too old' for her, Lex had decided to up the ante.

Now every moment that they were alone, Lex would find some way to touch her. Whether is was a simple press of his large hand to the small of her back when he guided her into a room to discuss the details of the investigation (which is really going nowhere) or a brief brush of their skin, the sensations were beginning to overwhelm her. Hell, the heated looks he sent her way had her aching for his touch. She wanted him. She longed for him. And she'd almost given in to her desires a few times since that night but her pride kept her at bay. She would not forgive him so easily. Lex had hurt her and that was the one thing she would not tolerate.

She had suffered enough with Clark Kent and her foolish crush on him. She had been stepped on one too many times and she would not allow Lex to do the same to her.

_But he's trying to be noble..._a little voice spoke softlyChloe scoffed at the idea. Why her? Lex Luthor has a well-earned reputation for being a womanizing playboy. Why did he have to be so damned noble with her?

"This is crazy!" Chloe growled softly under her breath. The whole situation was spiraling out of control. She shook her brunette head trying to clear her mind of all things concerning Lex Luthor including the very appealing thought of letting him have his way with her body.

Okay...Stop! Concentrate on Lois!

Chloe straightened the uniform she wore and squelched the urge to scratch at her wig.

Damned wig!

"_It is urgent that you meet me at my place tonight!" _

The words came back to her once again. The underlying fear in Lois's voice was telling. Several years older than Chloe, Lois was an exceptionally confident investigative journalist. Thought only a year with the Metropolis University Newspaper, Lois has managed to dazzle her editors and become a rising star at the paper. And even though, she was happy for her cousin's success, Chloe was also somewhat jealous. Lois always searched and found exceptional stories, yet anything Chloe wrote was tabloid trash (or at least that's what a certain bald, playboy informed her). Lois was thorough in her research, yet Chloe was quick to jump the gun.

So why would her very confident cousin leave such a dramatic message on her voice mail?

"Only one way to find out." Chloe sighed. She looked back at the silver Porsche she had _borrowed_ and couldn't help the grin that formed on her face. _Thanks Lex, your car certainly drives very smoothly._

A brief flash of Lex's thunderous face at the discovery of her disappearance with his car floated through her mind. "Well, I did leave a note." Chloe suddenly felt apprehensive about Lex's response when she returned.

"Best not to think of that now. Must focus on my cousin." She once again straightened her clothing and walked into the building.

Inside, the hall lights were dimmed casting dark shadows upon the walls and an unsettling quiet settled around her. Alarm bells suddenly went off inside her head. Uneasiness flared within her and began to grow. _Come on, Chloe, it's just a dark hallway. No need to let your wild imagination get the better of you._

Chloe had a sudden sense of déjà vu and the familiarity of the situation was not lost on her. Carefully, she climbed up the stairs. Chloe thanked God that Lois was located on the third floor. The thought of trying to climb to the 5th floor in this dim light was not a pleasant notion. As she climbed up the first set of stairs, she paused for a quick second thinking she had heard a sound from behind her.

'_Chloe Sullivan...remember that you are in an apartment building! Duh! Of course you are going to hear sounds.' _She silently yelled at herself. Moving on, she climbed the stairs, very relieved when she arrived on Lois' doorstep.

"There now...see...nothing to worry about." Chloe laughed softly as she took a few moments to compose herself. She had no idea why she was so jumpy as the feeling that she was no longer alone was worked its way through her body. _It's Lex._ _He's throwing my journalistic instincts off kilter, dammit._

Feeling very stupid with herself, Chloe knocked on the door a bit harder than she'd intended. When Lois did not answer, she knocked with a bit more force. _Shit! Lois, where are you?_

"Lo—" A large hand suddenly pressed itself against her lips effectively cutting off her speech. Spurred on by fright and instinct, she began to struggle against the hand that held her.

"Shhh!" A familiar masculine voice hissed into her ear. Lex. Her mind sighed in relief. "Move." He whispered the command angrily into her ear as he took hold of her hand and all but propelled her up the stairs. She didn't have time to ask what the hell was going on before he quickly stopped in a dark corner, pressed her against the wall and shielded her with his large body.

"What the hell are you doing?" She whispered trying to fight the folds of his large black coat.

"Saving your delectable ass." He breathed into her ear as he kept an eye on the door below them. The anger that resonated off of him was extreme. Chloe knew that she was in the proverbial 'dog house' with him. The dim lighting that cast heavy shadows in their little corner did not help her either. When Lex moved bit, she clearly found herself with an enticing view of his strong neck. _Wow! If I suck on it, what would he taste like?_

_No! Stop!_ She shook her head clearing the tempting thoughts. "Has it occurred to you that I don't need saving?" She asked dazedly as the scent of his musky cologne created a drugging effect on her senses.

Lex pulled away slightly to look down into her face. Though she couldn't see his face in the darkness, she felt the heat of desire and fury flood through him.

"That is a matter for much debate." He replied as he pressed himself more firmly against her. Chloe found his strong thigh ensconced between her thighs and jolted at the friction, the move causing a pool of wetness to form against her panties. She felt his hardness against her thigh and groaned in delight.

"I feel as if we have danced this dance before." Lex growled into her ear as he rubbed his thigh against her jewel. A lightning bolt of white, hot desire sizzled through her. Unable to contain herself any longer, Chloe lips found their way to the roughed skin of his neck and her tongue slid over the hot skin. Lex inhaled sharply at her bold actions and it took every bit of willpower not to give into the temptation of sliding into her welcoming heat.

No, this was not the place. But soon...

"Chloe..." He began but her teeth sinking into the sensitive skin at the base of his ear was tearing away at his common sense.

Must be firm...Now is not the time...

Pulling away from her was tantamount to torture for him and his hardened shaft. Her moans of protest did nothing to help his very overheated senses.

"You and I, Ms. Sullivan will most definitely finish this dance very soon."

Chloe looked up at his lips as he spoke and the meaning of the words had her longing for their special dance. Soon...

The sound of the door opening had Lex suddenly stiffening. He placed a finger against her lips to warn her to keep quiet. Sensing the mood change, Chloe realized that something was wrong and Lex was on his guard. She found herself holding her breath at the slight sounds coming from below.

A dark presence filled the doorway. The figure stood as still as the night. Lex had slowly turned his face sideways to get a better view but it did him no good. His silver blue eyes couldn't penetrate the darkness. As the figure slowly moved into the hall, Lex immediately realized that they were not dealing with the bumbling fools who had destroyed Chloe's office. No...This figure was different. Dangerous. Deadly.

Lex studied the figure, as much was humanly possible. He noticed the figure was very tall and very big. Suddenly the figure looked up into the shadows where they were hiding. Lex held himself as stiff as possible. He had to get Chloe out of here...

To Lex, it looked as if the figure were about to move in their direction, when a noise sounded from below. The figure looked in the direction of the noise, then upwards once again. Deciding to investigate the former, the figure slowly withdrew down the staircase. Lex waited until he heard the front door close before he allowed the breath he had been holding out. He pushed himself away from Chloe, his senses still on high alert. Taking Chloe by the hand, he slowly walked down the stairs. His intent was to get Chloe to safety as quickly as possible. He was so set on his intent that her tug against his hand momentarily surprised him.

Chloe pointed to the door of the empty apartment. He was going to kill her. He shook his head at her and began to pull her with him. She stubbornly shook her head and dug in her heels. She pointed to the door.

With a heavy sigh, Lex let go of her hand and allowed her to take the lead. After they entered the darkened apartment, Chloe quickly closed the door.

"Whew! That was close." Chloe breathed out. A twitch formed at the base of Lex's left eye. The anger he had been restraining suddenly exploded within him. Was that all the brat could say?

"That was close!" He snarled edging his way closer to her causing Chloe to wisely back away.

"Now, Lex, calm down. The worst is over." she tried to smile.

"The worst is over. You could have been killed and you have the audacity to tell me the WORST IS OVER!" Lex shouted amazed that she seemed unfazed by what just happened.

"Wait a second...how did you find me?" Chloe asked suspiciously.

"I followed you and my stolen car. And by the way, do speed limit signs mean nothing to you?"

Chloe knew she should be outraged at him for following her. But she just couldn't find the anger. Deep down, she was very happy and even more relieved that he was there.

"I did not _steal_ your car. I merely borrowed it."

"Right now, you are lucky I have not filed report with the police. I should put you in jail for this little stunt. Perhaps then you'll understand the seriousness of this situation."

"Geez, could you exaggerate a little more." Chloe scoffed as she focused her attention elsewhere.

His eyes narrowed and he grit his teeth in irritation as the urge to do violence mounted.

"Exactly, what in the hell are you doing here?" He barked.

"Not that it's any of _your_ _business_...but this happens to be my cousin's apartment." she shot back as she began to search Lois's apartment. The ticking by his left eye intensified as his frustration with the blonde spitfire escalated.

"Chloe...you are mere moments away from getting yourself thrown over my knee and spanked. So DO NOT tempt me right now."

The image of Lex's words flashed before her eyes and she found herself smiling wickedly at the thought. A mischievous glint twinkled in her eyes.

"Is that a promise?" she called out willing herself not to look in his direction. Her smile turned into a full out grin at the long pause from behind her.

The simple but daring words stopped Lex short. His anger quickly changed over to fiery lust at the very image of Chloe's bare bottom bent over his knees. His mouth dropped open at the thought at a loss for words.

Dammit! That was the second time she'd done that to him...

"Aha! Found it!" Chloe cooed with delight as she pulled a book from a shelf and quickly opened it. In between the pages of this book was a silver CD. Triumphantly she held it up for him. Lex was still reeling from his lustful thoughts to really give it any notice.

"Bless you, Lois. Now maybe I can find out what's going on here." She quickly walked over to the stereo and popped in the CD, holding her hand up when it looked as if Lex was going to interrupt.

"_Chloe_..." Lois's voice on the CD began quickly. Chloe frowned at the voice. The underlying fear was again there in her cousin's voice.

_Chloe...if you're hearing this message then that means I'm in deep dog shit and I desperately need your help. If you are listening to this message in my apartment, then I need you to get the hell out of there and to safety. _

_YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW!_

_TBC..._


	8. Part 8

Heaven Sent - Part 8

Those chilling words were all Lex needed to hear. The urgency in the recorded voice spurred him into action and he virtually dragged Chloe out of the apartment in his rush to get her to safety.

Outside, he hurried towards the silver Porsche where he practically threw Chloe into the passenger seat. An eerie sensation of being watched engulfed him and he forced himself to act nonchalant as he glanced around. Nothing. No one was about and yet he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him.

Not liking the vulnerable position they were in, he rounded the car quickly. Jumping into the driver's seat, he raced off as speedily as possible leaving scorched marks from his screeching tires behind. As the street slowly quieted, the dark figure stepped out of the shadows. Dark brown eyes quickly scanned the fleeing car and noted the license plate numbers.

'LEX 1...this may be easier than I thought.' the figure silently murmured as he disappeared down the darkened streets.

* * *

Inside the car both occupants were lost in their own little worlds for a few minutes. Chloe wondered what in the hell Lois had gotten herself into while Lex, on the other hand, was trying to shake the uneasiness he had felt out on the street.

"Before you play it, perhaps you should give me some background."

"She's my cousin. Lois Lane. Like myself, Lois is an investigative journalist. She's terrific at what she does." The corners of her mouth turn upwards slightly at this last comment.

"I see. Well at least that explains the 'I'm in deep dog shit' part. Play the CD. Let's see what kind of 'dog shit' she's in and why she wants you to help her." Lex muttered.

"Lex, she's my cousin."

"Play the CD." Lex repeated trying to mentally brace himself for whatever that CD was about to disclose. Chloe looked at the CD in her hand wondered if she should play it now or wait. Her journalistic instincts and impatience finally won over and Chloe popped the CD into the player. Lois voice filled the tense air.

_Chloe...if you're hearing this message then that means I'm in deep dog shit and I desperately need your help. If you are listening to this message in my apartment, then I need you to get the hell out of there and to safety. _

_YOU HAVE TO LEAVE NOW! _

_Okay, here's the scoop. I'm in serious trouble. While researching a piece for the Met U paper, I stumbled upon a source that tipped me (mistakenly) onto a story about the unusual comings and goings regarding a prestigious law firm in Metropolis. This law firm apparently opened up offices here months ago and rumors are trickling out about their nefarious (I just love this word) practices and clientele. I'll tell you, Chloe, when I first heard the story...I thought it was some kind of joke and I brushed the whole thing off as insanity. But the more I tried to push this story away, the more it began to eat away at me. I did some research into the firm. Amazingly this firm had been around for hundreds of years. That particular piece caught my curiosity. _

"You'd think your would remember what happened to the damned cat." Lex interjected.

"Lex, shhh!" Chloe hushed him quickly.

"And, cous, I'm sorry for what I'm about to say but I may have put you in the middle of the whole situation.

The statement caught Lex attention fully. And a dawning as to what was going to come next immerged.

"_Chloe, remember when we were younger and we both ah—acquired those fake Ids. You know the one where I had a blond wig and called myself by your name and you did the same with dark brown wig._

"Oh.My.GOD!" Chloe gasped grasping at what her cousin was about to say.

_Yep! You guessed it. I used it to get into this firm. I didn't realize that my actions would put you directly in the middle of this shit. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry._

"She did what!" At this point, Lex reached over and turned of the CD console. His eyes blazed with murderous rage as he pulled his car off the road.

"I will wring her damned neck for this." He growled clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Lex..." Chloe began

"NO! She carelessly put your life in danger and didn't bother to mention it until now. You were almost kidnapped and God only knows what would have happened tonight if I hadn't come along –"

The heated words died as Chloe gently palmed his cheek. "I totally agree with you. But understand, I can see why Lois did it."

"Chloe..."

"Lex, I probably would have done the same thing myself. I'm a reporter. She's a reporter. Getting into scrapes like this is in our blood. Right now, we've got to figure out how to get out of this mess. Please, let's just hear the rest of this CD. I need to know the how's and the who's."

Lex stared the beautiful woman before him in awe and wonder. How can she be so calm? He reached out to her and pulled her towards him. Their lips clashed in blazing kiss that knocked the breath out of her. Their slick tongues collided and danced with one another repeatedly. Lightning ignited the hungry couple as their lips devoured one another. When the need for air became painful, Lex reluctantly pulled away from her. Chloe opened her dazed eyes to meet Lex's intense silver blue orbs.

"I will protect you. Nothing will happen to you. I swear it."

"I know." Chloe whispered taken aback by that vow. She didn't know what to say. What could she say? Thank you...somehow that seemed so small. Lex took the option away by turning on the console once more. Once again Lois's voice filled the car.

"_You know how it is, cous. You of all people should know what it's like when you're onto a major story. The rush! The exhilaration! I was onto something... I was onto a lead and I managed to get into...Damn! What was that? Shit! Cous, I have to go...find out what you can of Wolfram & Hart... _

At the mention of the firm's name, Lex's jaw in an anger.

..._That's the firm. Just find out what you can. Do not get directly involved. These people are very dangerous and they will stop at nothing to get back what belongs to them. Which, unfortunately, they think you have. Cous, they want you dead. Don't give them that option. I wish I could tell you more but I have to go. I promise to call you when I am safe. I'm meeting my source in an hour and I think everything will be all right. PLEASE STAY SAFE! And don't do anything stupid._

_Lois_

Chloe stared at the CD console while she digested the information she received. Who was this source? Wolfram & Hart? And why did Lois say everything will be fine? What did she know?

"Damn. Why does she have to be so damned cryptic? Is she afraid I'll fucking steal her story?" Chloe barked as she replayed the message again hoping to gleam some more information.

"At least now I know who's after me and why. Now all we need to do is find out everything about this law firm." She began making a list in her mind about what the next steps were to be.

"Wolfram & Hart is not going to be easy to take down. They pride themselves on absolute secrecy."

Chloe turned towards Lex suspicion clouding her features. "Are they your lawyers?" she asked. Lex turned towards her and smiled slightly at her.

"No. I'm happy so say they are not my lawyers." Chloe's shoulders relaxed at the response. A feeling of elation swept through her. Realistically it would have helped if Lex did have an _in_ with the firm but nevertheless she was happy that he was not one of it's clients.

"Chloe...Wolfram & Hart are not my lawyers..." Lex replied again. Chloe looked at him in confusion wondering why he was repeating himself when the full meaning of his words hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Ugh! Of course! Your father would be one of their clients! I really should know better considering the many illegal activities he has been involved with." Chloe shook her head in mild disgust.

"Don't worry...Dad still manages to surprise me once in a while."

"Okay, we need a plan of action. Perhaps we can use this new information to our advantage." Chloe's face lit up with glee at the rapid-fire images floating before her eyes. Lex looked at her with a mixture of desire and caution.

"I'm not going to like this idea very much, am I?" Lex asked hesitantly. Chloe's notorious brainstorming ideas were to be feared.

"Well, you're a Luthor and Lionel is your father..." Chloe grinned cheekily. Already noting the direction this conversation was going to take, Lex decided it was time to put his foot down.

"NO! Not on your life!"

"Come on. What's the harm? They are all looking for a blonde reporter. Who's going to suspect Lex Luthor and his 'chauffeur'?" Chloe asked cajolingly.

"No! Have you lost your mind? Do you realize what could happen if we were caught? No! I will not put you life in jeopardy. It's bad enough that you're in this mess because of your foolish cousin." He shook his head.

"Do you or do you not know the name of your father's attorney?"

"Unfortunately I do but I don't –"

"Lex, this is a perfect time to pay a visit to dear 'old' dad's attorney. No doubt your father is probably involved in some vile scheme?" The look he gave her at the comment all but confirmed her suspicions.

"NO!" Lex stated firmly. Chloe was not one to give up on an argument easily.

"You can mask this meeting. Your father's always so damned suspicious anyway. You can make it look as if you're trying to find out about you father's latest plot."

"And, God help me, what will you be doing?"

"I'll be looking around. If I get caught I can always say I got lost on my way to the bathroom or something like that."

"Well, since you put it like that...HELL NO! We are not going and that's final!"

TBC...


	9. Part 9

Hi All...So sorry for the delay...School has been hectic...Here is the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy...Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews..They really make my day! :)

I'm sending a big **THANK YOU!!!** to SaraC (_who's an awesome beta_)...:)

**Heaven Sent – Part 9**

_Luthorcorp_

Lionel Luthor couldn't help the swagger in his steps as he walked down the length of the hallway towards his excessively large office. His was a charmed life. He was President, CEO and Chairman of the Board for Luthorcorp. His company. His corporation. His legacy. Luthorcorp was the company that he built up from the ground up and was his most cherished possession.

Yes. Life was perfect for Lionel. He was one of the most powerful men, or rather, the most powerful man in Metropolis. Men envied and feared him. Women fell over themselves just to bed him and truthfully he wouldn't have it any other way. Because he was Lionel Luthor. A "magnificent bastard," or so he was called by some.

'Magnificent Bastard! I like that!' he thought suppressing the urge to whistle at his own greatness. He loved this time of night. The peacefulness of the evening where he could sit back and reflect on the day's progress.

_Whom shall I destroy tomorrow? What to do? What to do? A nice scotch should get the juices flowing._

Lionel smiled as he opened the door to his office. The phrase total destruction sang throughout his mind. He was so deep in his admiration of himself, that he did not immediately notice that something was wrong. Lionel stopped short at the sight before him. His dark eyes narrowed in shock and anger though he was very careful not to show any emotion whatsoever.

The handsome, sandy haired man sitting in his seat, HIS SEAT, looked up from the papers he had been studying with a casual grace that Lionel couldn't help but envy. He threw Lionel a winning smile as he closed the file before him. Lionel managed to keep his anger in check at the audacity of the sandy haired man. The young intruder didn't seem to be perturbed at being caught invading Lionel's privacy. The elder man studied the intense blue eyes and tried to 'read' the young man.

_DAMN! Nothing!_

"Lindsey...What a pleasant surprise? When did you get in?" Lionel questioned offhandedly as if the presence of his lawyer sitting in his desk and reading his private papers was of no concern to him. He closed the doors behind him and walked over to his private bar.

'Drink. Definitely need a drink!' the voice in Lionel's head roared though his face was masked in an easy smile.

Lindsey MacDonald studied Lionel Luthor with a growing smile. He knew his presence surprised and royally pissed off the elder man. Just as he'd planned.

"Actually, I've been in Metropolis for a few weeks now. I'm surprised you didn't know." Lindsey taunted. He knew Lionel prided himself on being aware on everything that went on in his city.

'_If he only knew...'_ Lindsey thought evilly as his blasé comment produced the desired result. Lionel's eyes narrowed even further and his hand tightened slightly around the crystal glass he was holding.

"Is that right? I wish I had known sooner. I would have taken it upon myself to show you the delights that Metropolis has to offer." Lionel smiled at the young man though inside he was seething with controlled rage.

_Someone is going to pay...and pay very dearly for not keeping me informed. _

"Perhaps some other time. Unfortunately, I'm not here on a social call..." Lindsey let his voice deliberately trail off. He wanted to shake the old man up and he knew his deliberate vagueness would anger Lionel even further.

Lionel's controlled anger was threatening to spiral out of control. The young pup was baiting him and for once he was powerless to stop it.

"Really? Something wrong?" Lionel took a long sip willing his body to remain calm, his expression aloof.

"We have a problem." Lindsey sat back and fixed Lionel with a hard, penetrating stare.

"We do?" Lionel asked as he itched to throw the sandy haired man bodily from his chair.

"Yes we do." Lindsey shot back. Subjugation was the key in dealing with a man like Lionel Luthor. Lindsey understood that with Lionel, one must always have the upper hand and exploit it to the hilt.

"And what would that be?" Lionel hated asking the question. It burned in his throat almost choking him. He took another long sip of his drink.

"Your son."

"L-Lex?" Lionel choked though he superbly turned his choking into a forced a chuckle. "I don't understand. Why would he be a problem?"

"Yes. Why would he be a problem? But imagine my surprise, at the call I received, that he is at this very moment, in my office demanding to see his father's attorney." Lindsey couldn't help the true smile that formed on his lips at the shocked expression on the elder's face.

_If only I had a camera_...Lindsey laughed silently.

"My son is in your office?" Lionel was flabbergasted by the news. Quickly recovering, the wide smile was back in place as he commented "Ah yes... I remember, he wanted some legal advice and he asked who was the best and I mentioned your name."

"Really. I'm very flattered." Lindsey couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face. The forced compliment must be infuriating to a man like Lionel Luthor.

"I had thought that he might pose a problem. The partners would obviously not be pleased if unpleasant circumstances were to present themselves. And unfortunately they would be forced to rectify the situation." Lindsey stated solemnly, though his sapphire eyes portrayed a not so hidden amusement.

"Lindsey..." Lionel began smoothly, "Let me deal with Lex. You know how the young are...rash and impetuous."

"Then I shall leave it in your capable hands." Lindsey moved to stand but deliberately stopped to fix Lionel with another penetrating stare. "But since he is in my office, I believe I shall stop by and have a nice chat with your son. Perhaps we'll go grab a drink or something."

"Wonderful." Lionel's smile widened further. The urge to clench his hands around his son's throat was consuming him though he savagely squelched the desire. He must not show weakness.

"Well, I trust you'll have a wonderful evening. I call you in the morning. We'll have lunch." This time Lindsey did stand. Lionel followed suit. The two men shook hands and Lionel saw his young attorney to the door. When Lindsey was gone, Lionel finally allowed his true feelings to be revealed on his face. Fury distorted his features and his dark eyes burned with an uncontrolled hate. Hate for the son who had always been a large burden and major disappointment.

"The DAMNED FOOL!" Lionel growled. He stalked over to his phone and furiously punched numbers on the phone pad. Immediately a ringing began on the other side.

'Lex Luthor. If this is not interesting, don't bother to leave a message." Lex's recorded voice spoke up after the fourth ring.

"Dammit!" Lionel growled as he redialed the numbers. Again Lex's recorded message came on. Lionel slammed down his receiver in a fit of rage.

Shit! My son the IDIOT!

He slowly fell upon the vacated chair. The thought crossed his mind that he could try to beat Lindsey to Wolfram & Hart and even if he did by sheer luck, manage to do that, Lex would still pose a problem as he wouldn't come along easily.

"This is unacceptable. UNACCEPTABLE!"

TBC...


End file.
